


Rest

by pastelfalcon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfalcon/pseuds/pastelfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip and Simmons are supposed to be getting some rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

“I  _don’t_  think this is what Coulson meant when he asked us to return to our quarters and rest,” Simmons says dubiously, toes curling and catching on the sheet as she shifts her feet restlessly. Her eyes are shut but only lightly and there’s a line forming between her furrowed eyebrows as her protests go without argument. “Antoine,” she prompts crossly, opening her eyes and lifting her head to peer down at him, “I’m  _serious_. We have an important mission in the morning. We really ought to be  _resting_.”

Trip licks his lips and sets his chin on the tidy tuft of her pubic hair. “This is restful,” he says seriously.

Simmons makes a face and lifts her leg to butt the side of his head with her thigh. “You’ve been down there for  _ages_ ,” she insists, folding her arms up beneath her breasts a little self-consciously, “Aren’t you – isn’t it –?”

Trip’s relaxed smirk melts into a gooey smile. “Not at all,” he says knowingly, shifting and drawing a hand up between her legs. He nuzzles his face back into her pussy and presses his thumb over her flesh – not pushing inside her but instead using the steady gathering of her come to ease his circular rubbing along her lips. “Relax, baby,” Trip murmurs against her, low and soothing, and there’s nothing even remotely infantilizing about the way he calls her  _baby_.

Simmons blushes as she obediently lets her head fall back against her pillow and stares up without actually seeing anything. After a moment, her lips part on a silent sound and she closes her eyes.

Trip runs his free hand over her pale belly, fingers finding her wrist and gripping it lightly, reminding her to let go because he has her.

Eventually she does, face screwed up and heels digging into the mattress, and while it’s not exactly  _restful_ , it’s  _really fucking good_. 


End file.
